fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Masugata
Masugata (行旅国津六道, Kouryo Kunitsu Rokudou lit. Travelling of the Realms) is an ancient uncategorized magic spell that was developed a couple millennia ago. It has no specific magic type but is utilized as a Caster Magic Spell. The original name of this spell was Ferðast when Komori first begun to develop it, and she still uses that name. Description Despite this spell being similar to Teleportation Magic, it's fundamentally different and is not to be confused. With teleportation magic, the user has to have a destination pre-determined in mind, whereas with Masugata, it allows the user to do more such as search for their destination first, and the fact that this spell transcends most laws by allowing the user to hop around realms and other worlds. Masugata is a Realm Magic and a very complex standalone magic spell that’s enacted as a Caster Magic Spell. This spell transcends the thought of man and works in tandem with space and time magic, lending to how this spell is able to allow Komori to travel through other worlds with her mind's eye. This spell requires strenuous mental effort in order to learn and keep the spell going, and the longer a person uses the spell, the more at risk they are for the side effects unless they're trained hard enough against such aftereffects. One of the side effects is a rise in body temperature only in the cranium that can lead to such a high fever the user's brain essentially begins boiling. Having thoroughly mastered this spell for its uses, Komori no longer suffers from such conditions and can utilize this spell how she sees fit, although the minor side effects do get to her. This spell is so strong, that even at the peak of her power, she's able to safely use to spell for up to only seventy-two hours; after that she has to "reset" her mind from the spell's use lest a migraine overtakes her. Being a nirvanahound with far superior senses, these types of migraines are severely disabling for her as all of her senses become impaired. Side effects *Severe migraines **Disables the basic usage of all 5 senses *Nausea *Fatal high fevers **Leads to the brain boiling With decades of training and mastery, a user can learn to overcome most of these side effects in order to prolong usage time. Users and Uses Komori Hvitur To activate this spell, Komori must begin internalizing all of her magic and focusing on gathering all of her magical power into her center. Once she's thoroughly focused and concentrating, she can begin casting the spell which creates a nice little bubble around her that stops all outside forces and third parties from interfering. Time isn't paused, it's more like she vacated that moment in time for a few seconds, which would inadvertently seem like time is halted around her. With her mind's eye, her mind is able to leave her body and search through various universes and worlds in an instant, a skill that she's honed and has only gotten quicker in her searches. Before it would take her an hour to travel to a world, whereas now a few minutes at most. The further or more obscure a world is, the more concentration that's required. When she's found the realm or world she wants, she tethers her mind to that world's essence of self—a world's essence of self is basically the inhabitants who live there. Those inhabitants will to live and way of life becomes the essence of that world and what makes it up—. Once tethered, it's easy to then pull along her physical body to catch up with her mind. Trivia Category:Caster Magic Category:Realms Category:Raven Queen Magic Category:Spells Category:Uncategorized Spells Category:Ancient Spell